The Devil's Concubine
by PoorQueequeg
Summary: Vampires. Blood. Girl on Girl Sex. Angst. Dubious Consent. You have been warned.


Hello! I dedicating this to my friend Kiwi, who's having a tough time of it right now. I hope this cheers you up a bit.

Warnings: There is a vampire so expect some blood. Slightly dubious consent too, so if you are not into that, maybe steer clear of this one. Explicit Sexual content throughout (natch).

**The Devil's Concubine by PoorQueequeg**

Kate gradually became aware of a hand stroking through her hair. She shifted as gentle fingers caressed across her temple and felt soft sheets beneath her.

"It's alright," a soft voice reassured her. "It's over now." That voice – she couldn't place it, and yet it seemed familiar somehow.

Kate tried to open her eyes but her lids felt so heavy she could barely manage to peek through her lashes for more than a few seconds before her head lolled to the side and she fell back into unconsciousness.

She awoke some time later still wrapped in the same soft sheets and clad in a soft black dress that stopped just below her backside, the long sleeves covering her hands to her knuckles. Kate pushed herself onto her forearms, her head spinning at the effort and looked around the room. She found herself in a large four poster bed, draped with curtains of sheer black fabric, the room behind illuminated by several large bowls of flame. The light danced around the room, casting shadows through the curtains on the bed and Kate tensed as she saw a shadowy figure approach, twisting the sheets in her fists.

As the curtain drew back, Kate tried to scoot away across the bed only to collapse in trembling heap amid the pillows.

"Don't be afraid," the shadow whispered gently. I know that voice, Kate thought as a pale and slender hand reached toward her. "I won't hurt you." The figure pushed the curtain more fully aside and in the soft light a face came into view.

"Magnus?" Kate croaked in a weak, throaty voice.

"Yes, Kate. It's me," Helen replied, lifting her knee onto the bed and sliding closer.

"Oh Doc!" Kate sobbed and fell into her arms. Helen held her tightly, caressing her hair and back as she wept into her shoulder.

"Hush now, it's alright. I've got you," she soothed, her eyes pricking with tears.

"Oh god, it was so awful. They took me..." Kate choked out. "They took me to a chamber and there were so many of them and I tried to fight...I tried..."

"Oh Katie, I'm so sorry." Helen pressed her lips to Kate's head through her hair, stroking across the back of her head as she wept.

Kate cried until she was too exhausted to continue, dozing for a while in Helen's arms. When she woke she looked up to find the Doctor peering down at her with a sad gaze. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Kate nodded and pulled herself up sluggishly. "I feel so tired," she murmured. Helen nodded sympathetically.

"From the feeding. I expect they drank deeply from you," she explained, rising from the bed and crossing to a stone table laden with gold and silver dishes. She picked up a jewel encrusted jug and filled a tall silver chalice as Kate took in her appearance.

Helen wore a short black dress that covered one arm and shoulder, leaving the other completely bare underneath an opaque black gown that trailed across the floor behind her. She was barefoot, Kate noticed and as Helen turned back towards her she could see the jewellery on her wrists and ankles glinting in the dim light of the chamber.

Helen returned to the bedside and stretched out her hand. "Drink this," she said softly, offering Kate the cup. "It will make you feel better." Kate looked up at Helen's gentle expression and took the chalice from her. She drank as Helen gazed at her tenderly and stroked the side of her face.

The liquid was thick and sweet with a flavor not unlike blackcurrant and within moments she began to feel more like herself again. "Thanks," she said, handing the empty cup back to Helen with a quirk of her lips. Helen smiled shyly and took it from her, twisting the long silver stem around and around in her fingers before she spoke.

"Oh, Kate," she began. "I thought you were dead. I never hoped to see any of you ever again and now to see you here, alive..." Helen looked away, blinking back the tears. Kate moved closer, touching her hand gently to Helen's shoulder. Brushing back her hair, Kate swallowed at the scar on her neck.

"What happened to you?" she asked gently. Helen turned to her with a mournful look.

"Afina, the queen," she replied. "She keeps me here." Kate let her eyes fall closed for a moment before pulling Helen into a firm hug.

"Oh, doc."

"What happened to the others? To Henry and Will?" Helen sniffed through Kate's hair. Kate sat back on her knees and shook her head gently.

"I don't know. They came, to the Sanctuary. There were so many of them," she explained. "We tried to fight but..." The words died in her throat and Helen nodded, her eyes downcast. "Where are we?"

"My private chambers." A deep, feminine voice rumbled through the darkness and Kate turned to see a dark figure silhouetted against the firelight. Helen tensed and turned her face away, her ringed fingers gripping the silver cup tightly. Kate swallowed and let out a shaky breath, fear coursing through her as the figure moved forward and pulled back the curtain.

The Queen of the Vampires stood before them clad in a tight fitting gown, the curves of her pale bosom visible above the brocaded bodice. Her full red lips curved into a wicked smile, her huge eyes wide and bright.

"I trust you find them comfortable?" she drawled seductively.

"You!" Kate choked out weakly, turning to Helen with a desperate, questioning look. Helen raised her chin to the ceiling and exhaled raggedly, unable to hide the quiver of her jaw. Afina walked slowly along the foot of the bed, trailing her fingers across the satiny fabric.

"Helen," she commanded and Kate felt a jolt of electricity course through her body at her tone. Helen turned her head weakly towards the vampire. "Come to me."

Kate looked on frozen as the silver cup slipped from Helen's hand, falling to the stone floor with a sonorous ring and rolling away into the darkness. She could see Helen trembling as she tried to resist the compulsion of Afina's voice. "Helen," the queen uttered again and Kate watched as Helen stood on shaking legs and took a step towards her.

"Yes," Helen spoke, her voice barely a whisper as she stepped closer to the vampire. Afina tilted her head and smiled benevolently, raising her hand to caress Helen's cheek.

"How do you like my gift, my darling? Hmm?" Afina asked tenderly, bending her face close to to Helen's. Helen's eyes fell shut and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Afina raised her other hand and stroked down Helen's arm, stepping closer and pressing her mouth to Helen's in a gentle kiss.

Kate's mouth dropped open and she sat transfixed by the tableau before her. Helen let out a shuddering breath and sagged against Afina, gripping onto the back of her dress as the vampire buried one hand into her hair and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

After a moment, Afina pulled her lips away, pressing her cheek against Helen's as she whispered into her ear. "Isn't she lovely?" Kate was frozen as the vampire fixed her with a dark, piercing stare, smiling devilishly as she turned Helen in her arms to face the bed. Helen twisted her head from side to side, gripping onto Afina's arms as they wrapped around her firmly. "Ka...Kate..." she slurred, her head dropping back as the vampire reached up to caress her neck.

Kate slouched dizzily onto her side, her hair falling forward framing her face as she watched through hooded eyes as Afina peeled the robe from Helen's shoulders. One hand ran across Helen's body, up over her stomach to wind across her breast, squeezing softly through the ruffled black fabric. Helen's eyes fell closed and Kate felt a burning jolt of arousal at her centre as she let out a long, needy moan. Afina's eyes drifted shut and she began to place soft kisses across Helen's slender neck, Kate's gaze following her hand as it slipped inside her dress. Afina pushed the fabric away, her fingers sliding across Helen's round breast, trapping her nipple in the v of her fingers and eliciting a sharp gasp from the prone form in her arms as she twisted her wrist around in slow, languid circles.

With a sudden forceful tug the vampire pulled at Helen's dress, casting it aside into the dark room and Helen reached her slender arms up to wrap around Afina's neck as she claimed Helen's lips in a fierce kiss. Helen babbled incoherently against Afina's mouth as the hand at her breast moved slowly down her body to slide between her legs. Helen raised her knee as Afina's fingers slipped into the dark curls at her centre, stroking gently and Kate let out a shocked cry as Afina jerked Helen's head suddenly to the side to sink her fangs into the soft flesh of her neck.

Helen shuddered in Afina's arms and let out a long, keening cry at the pleasure that racked her body. Kate watched with wide eyes, mouth agape as Afina pulled back, her face twisted with pleasure as she ran her tongue across her blood stained fangs. Running her hand down Helen's neck tenderly, she dropped her chin to stare at Kate with wild, black eyes, her lips curled into a deranged smile. Kate began to shake uncontrollably as flames of arousal licked at her, coursing through her limbs to coil in her belly. Helen sagged in Afina's arms and the vampire turned her brusquely, pushing her towards the bed with a growl.

Helen tumbled into the soft sheets beside Kate. Cupping her face in her hands, Kate whispered "Doc?" Helen turned her head sluggishly towards the sound of her voice.

"Kate," she uttered almost imperceptibly, looking up at her with a sleepy, unfocused gaze. "I...I'm sorry." Kate pursed her lips, her face screwing up with tears as Helen lifted a hand to stroke across her cheek.

Kate let her gaze trail the length of Helen's nude form, her pale skin in stark contrast to the black silk sheets. She took in the round orbs of her breasts, the soft curve of her waist, the long slender legs that seemed to go on forever and her mouth went dry at the pang of desire that jolted through her. Her hand fell to Helen's shoulder, stroking gently as she raised her eyes to see Afina watching with a dark, feral look.

The vampire smiled and raised her hand to the strap of her gown, pushing it away from her shoulder. Kate swallowed as she undressed slowly, her eyes never leaving Kate's face as her gaze flicked up and down the vampire's body.

"Kate," Helen whispered. "Katie, look at me." Kate turned to see Helen wearing a sad, tender expression and smiled weakly. "Just look at me, " Helen said softly, stroking the side of her face and across her lips. Kate opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and Helen's hands slipped around the back of her head, pulling Kate in for a kiss.

Kate hunched forward, bracing her arms on either side of Helen's head as their lips met, Afina's hand sliding down her back to hook around her hip. A whimper of shock escaped Kate's lips as the vampire pulled her back and she slid bodily across Helen's prone form, straddling her before the hands at her waist slipped around her stomach to pull her upright. Helen reached up to stroke down the side of Kate's face, across her shoulder and down her arms to grip her fingers as Afina's hands began to roam across her trembling body.

Kate gazed into Helen's wide, blue eyes before Afina's fingers slipped under the hem of her dress and tugged it up and over her head in one long movement. Kate let her head fall forward but Afina cupped her cheek in her hand and tugged her head back.

"Quite lovely," the vampire drawled as she pressed her lips to Kate, who leaned back into her arms and let out a long, desperate moan. Her eyes closed tightly she let her head loll back against Afina's shoulder, aware of the breasts pressing against her back as myriad fingers began to slide across her skin. Hands cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples as delicate nails traced a path across the insides of her wrists, across her hips and down the tender flesh of her thighs.

"Kiss me!" Kate opened her eyes to gaze into Helen's face as she leaned close, and let her hands tangle into Helen's hair. Afina growled unmistakably in her ear and Kate pressed against Helen's bare chest, her arms wrapping around her body and holding her tightly in desperation.

Kate began to moan uncontrollably as Afina ran her fingers over the tender flesh of her pussy, sliding in torturous circles around her clit. Arching her back, Kate pushed her hips into Afina's hand and was rewarded with a hum of pleasure from the vampire who watched her through slitted eyes. Kate jerked and let out a cry as two fingers slipped inside her, twisting and pushing against her needy, throbbing flesh. Her nails dug into the skin on Helen's shoulder and she gasped, pleasure washing through her body.

There was a whisper of a touch across her neck as Afina stroked a hand through her soft, dark locks and Kate whimpered pathetically when fingers knotted in her hair to tug her head back roughly. She cried out at the first touch of Afina's sharp fangs and then shuddered violently, jerking in Helen's arms at the pleasure that spiked through her body, the cry melting into a long moan. Her clit throbbed, the sensation reverberating through her chest until she collapsed forward against Helen, pushing them back into the sheets. Still weak from the vampires previous feeding, Kate gasped for breath and slipped back into oblivion.

She awoke some time later to find herself alone in the bed. Pulling herself upright, she noticed the languid feeling in her limbs, the soft hum of pleasure still buzzing through her body. Across the chamber she could here the sound of soft moans and kisses and pushing up onto her knees, she crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed. She brushed the delicate curtain aside with the back of her hand and peered out. Afina met her gaze with large eyes and smiled.

She was reclining against a sumptuous chaise, in the same black robe that Helen had been wearing earlier. Helen lay against her body, her face buried in the crook of Afina's neck, mewling softly as the vampire stroked a hand across her face, down her shoulder and arm to the tips of her fingers and back again. There was no mistaking the trail of blood across Afina's chin.

Afina blinked slowly, her gaze flicking up and down Kate's crouched form on the bed. "Come," she commanded and Kate stood, powerless to resist. Naked she padded across the floor to stand before the vampire. "Turn," she said softly and Kate made a slow circle, her eyes falling closed under Afina's stare. When she opened them she found Helen gazing at her with a mild expression, her face cupped in Afina's hand. "Does she please you, my sweet?" Afina cooed.

"She does," Helen replied pushing up languidly to sit between Afina's legs. Reaching forward she tugged gently on Kate's hand, pulling her onto the chaise beside her. Kate followed, not taking her eyes from Helen's face. Helen gave her a tender smile and stroked her finger across Kate's cheek. Afina shifted and moved to sit on her knees behind Helen, one arm snaking around her waist to caress her hip.

"What shall we do with her?" She whispered into Helen's ear with a playful smile. Kate felt her heart pound wildly in her chest at the wicked look in Afina's eyes. Helen reached forward and planted a chaste kiss on Kate's lips and Afina growled in pleasure. The vampire leaned back against the arm of the chaise, pulling Helen with her as the hand at her hip slipped lower, brushing across the dark curls and down Helen's thigh to push her legs apart. Kate's eyes dropped to watch as Helen bent her knees, opening herself as Afina's fingernails trailed back up the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Helen twisted her head back as Afina's fingers slipped between the tender folds at her centre and let out a loud sigh of pleasure as she began to stroke gently.

Afina stared at Kate with wide eyes and her hands began to caress Helen's feet as if of their own volition. Afina blinked slowly and smiled in approval as Kate trailed her fingertips slowly up Helen's legs. She reached forward and brushed the backs of her hands up over Helen's quivering stomach to her breasts. Cupping them in her hands, Kate leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Helen's lips. Helen moaned and sucked Kate's lower lip into her mouth in response. They kissed slowly and deeply as Afina sucked on Helen's earlobe and placed delicate kisses against the curve of her ear before moving down to run her tongue across the bite mark on her neck. Helen groaned at the contact, arching her back and thrusting her breasts into Kate's hands.

Kate squeezed them gently and pulled back, dipping her head to kiss her way down Helen's heaving bosom. She ran her tongue across the soft underside of Helen's breast, circling the nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Afina scraped her fingernails over Kate's scalp as she lavished Helen's breasts with myriad licks and kisses, her other hand turning Helen's face toward her for a langourous wet kiss.

Kate's lips moved lower, placing a trail of hot, open mouth kisses across Helen's stomach towards her centre. Helen shivered at the pleasure, her insides clenching with need as she felt Kate's hot breath blow over the pink lips of her aching pussy. She tangled her fingers in Afina's hair and gripped the back of the chaise as Kate's tongue flicked over her clit teasingly, her fingernails scratching at the fabric as she let out a long guttural moan. Kate slipped two fingers inside and felt a stab of arousal in her clit as Helen's hot, wet muscle clenched around her knuckles. Twisting her fingers she circled Helen's throbbing clit with her tongue before sucking it hard between her lips. Helen bucked her hips wildly against Kate's face and Afina let out a wicked laugh, burying her fingers into her hair.

The vampire ran her fingertips over Helen's lips, slipping them into her mouth. Helen sucked on them with a moan and stared into Afina's slitted eyes, her body trembling with pleasure. Afina slid her hand down Helen's body to twist a pert nipple between her slick, wet fingers and Helen's eyes fell shut with a groan. Kate continued her assault below, plunging her fingers deep inside Helen's burning, hot centre as her tongue circled over and over, driving Helen mad with need. She began to shudder, spasming uncontrollably as hot bolts of pleasure surged through her body and she came with a loud, hoarse cry.

Helen's head lolled back and she lay limply in Afina's arms, panting wildly, her chest glistening with sweat in the candlelight. Kate pressed her face against Helen's hip and planted soft kisses on her belly, her other hand caressing gently up and down her thigh. Afina sighed contentedly as she turned to look down at her, stroking Helen's face. Kate sat up slowly, rubbing Helen's knee in slow circles and chewing on her lower lip.

"Hmm," Afina crooned. "I think perhaps we'll keep you, Little One." Her eyes flicked up and down over Kate's nude body appreciatively. Kate felt a stab of pleasure at her words, unnerved by her sudden need for Afina's approval. Helen turned her head and looked at Kate through long, lashes.

"Come here," she murmured, opening her arms. Kate crawled close, pressing her face into Helen's neck as she wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"I won't, Kate. I won't" Helen replied.

The End.


End file.
